A Man I Can't Read
by Timeristic
Summary: The Doctor is lonely when he suddenly finds himself materialized in the doorway of 221B Baker Street.


**Set as whichever Doctor (after Rose) your brain tells you it is ;) **

The Doctor paced around the floor of the TARDIS, thinking about what to do. He had absolutely nothing to do and he was bored out of his mind. Next to that, he was quite lonely, considering he was once again companionless. He tried to ignore it, but whenever he had something brainy or cool to say, there was nobody there to tell it to. He ended up just whispering it to the TARDIS and calling it good. He pulled a random lever and felt himself fall backwards slightly. He quickly regained his balance, though, and he patted the TARDIS' console.

"Steady, girl." he said softly, pushing a couple more buttons. "Where are we going to go today?"

The Doctor was answered shortly seconds later, after he felt the TARDIS come to an abrupt stop, sending him flying into the railing. He groaned in pain, but then stood up, looking at the map and seeing that they were in London.

"221B Baker Street? Anyone know where that is?" He asked out loud, again realizing that nobody was there to ask. He sighed a heavy sigh and sat down on the ground, knees to his chest as he put his face into his hands. There was suddenly a sharp knocking on the door.

"Damn." The Doctor said under his breath, groaning.

"Hello? Hello? When I called for the police this isn't what I meant." said a voice that was feminine and slightly aged from the outside of the TARDIS. The Doctor rolled his eyes and stood, walking over to the entrance. He opened the doors just enough for him to get out but not for the person to see. He blinked up at the someone and raised an eyebrow as he saw a nice lady who was in fact aged a bit. The Doctor guessed that she was somewhere between her 50-80 range. 30 years wasn't much of a difference to a person that was over 900 years old like the Doctor himself.

"'Allo. I'm the Doctor." he said politely, holding a hand out to the lady, who took it, an aghast expression on her face.

"Mrs. Hudson, and why did you bring a police box into my house? I don't need a police much today, Sherlock's taken care of everything and...oh dear." she said as the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and into the little flat. Mrs. Hudson was quite confused; she didn't know the man but he seemed to know his way around perfectly.

"How old are you?" he asked Mrs. Hudson.

"None of your business!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'm almost a tad over 900 years old." the Doctor said. Mrs. Hudson's eyes grew wide. She was ready to believe anything considering that a big Police box had just materialized in her doorway.

"You couldn't be more than 32." she breathed. The Doctor nodded.

"I know, right?" he said. Mrs. Hudson raised an eyebrow.

"And how did your box get here?" she asked. The Doctor took a deep breath in – a breath that says 'I'm getting ready for a long explanation, brace yourself.' - but he didn't get a chance to speak before...

"MRS. HUDSON, WHY IN GOD'S NAME WOULD YOU LET JOHN ORDER A BIG BLUE POLICE BOX?! GET IT OUT OF THE DOORWAY I NEED TO GET IN!" shouted a voice.

"Sorry, Sherlock! I can't! Go around through the window!" Mrs. Hudson called. The Doctor heard a sigh and then footsteps walking away.

"Just exactly who are you?" Mrs. Hudson asked. The Doctor looked at her and made a face that said, 'Oh, so _now _you ask'.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord and I come from a planet called Gallifrey. It burnt many many years ago and I can't go back. All of the other Time Lords are dead. I'm the last one." he said, though his expression said otherwise about the last part.

Suddenly a hand came down on the Doctor's shoulder, making him jump a little bit.

"Oh, Sherlock, look what you've done? You've startled our visitor!" Mrs. Hudson said sharply. The Doctor felt the hand pull on him to swivel him around. He did so, not feeling very stubborn that day, and he came face to face with a man who was very handsome and quite tall. His hair was dark and curled and his eyes resembled the sky of London. His cheekbones were high on his face and his skin was almost white it was so pale. He was wearing a gray coat, the collar flipped up around a blue scarf. The Doctor smiled at him, holding out his hand for he man to shake.

"I'm the Doctor." he said.

"Sherlock Holmes." he replied simply. The Doctor smiled.

"I've never met a man like you before." Sherlock said quietly, a small laugh at the end. The Doctor looked at Sherlock and tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"A man I can't read."

The Doctor was confused, but Mrs. Hudson looked pretty shocked.

A knocking noise coming from the other side of the TARDIS sounded loud and clear, in a rhythmical 'tap-tap-tap-tap' then a call for Sherlock. The Doctor felt his eye twitch as a chill ran up his spine. Words were being spoken, but the Doctor was focused on the tapping.

"Who is it?!" The Doctor yelled, not thinking about the fact that this wasn't his house...well the fact that he didn't even have a house. Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"S-sorry." the Doctor stuttered.

"It's John, and Sherlock what on Earth have you done to our doorway?" he heard the voice yell.

"Just go around back, I don't know what it is, but I don't really give a damn either." Sherlock called back bluntly. Mrs. Hudson furrowed her eyebrows and frowned at Sherlock, lightly hitting him on the shoulder. Sherlock scowled back at her. He smiled as he saw John climb in through the back. His hair was cut very short and he was wearing an off-white knit sweater.

"Sherlock, what-" he started, but when he looked up, he saw the Doctor. He walked over to Sherlock and leaned over to him.

"Who's that?" he asked, making a small gesture to the Doctor. He smiled at them and waved slightly.

"The Doctor." Sherlock replied. John raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor who?" he asked. The Doctor tried to suppress a laugh, but it burst out before he had the chance to cut it off completely. The Doctor suddenly felt three pairs of eyes land on him and he shut up immediately.

"Sorry...it's just..." the Doctor started, but then he did a half groan half sigh and he didn't say anything else.

"But seriously, Doctor who?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Just the Doctor." Sherlock said, smiling at the Doctor. The Doctor was rewarded with a puzzled look on his face. He'd been opening his mouth to say those same exact words. He was completely dumbfounded.

"Give me your phone, please." Sherlock said, holding his hand out to the Doctor. He smiled and willingly took out his phone and handed it to Sherlock, who handed it back seconds after.

"This isn't your phone." Sherlock said bluntly. The Doctor looked down at the phone, and sure enough, no, it wasn't his.

"No. Nope, it isn't." The Doctor replied, laughing, though he knew that his laughs were just to avoid tears. He didn't know why he still had that phone..

"So...do you guys want to come on an adventure with me?" the Doctor asked. Sherlock's face lit up immediately.

"Are we going to a crime scene that's not in London? How many murders were there? More than three? If so then yes I would really _really _like to come." Sherlock said. Mrs. Hudson and John rolled their eyes and the Doctor raised an eyebrow at him.

"It all depends. What year and/or what place?" the Doctor asked. Sherlock's face fell into a pit of confusion.

"Year and place?" Sherlock asked just to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"Yes. Would you like an explanation?" The Doctor asked, smiling. Sherlock, John and Mrs. Hudson all nodded eagerly even though the question was only directed at Sherlock.

"That box right there, that's my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Even though it looks like an ordinary telephone box from a long time ago, it's in face exactly what I just said. Time And Relative Dimension In Space means that this little box here can travel anywhere in time and space. My little box is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside as a result of my specie's technology. I'm a Time Lord. We make everything bigger on the inside. I even think _we're_ bigger on the inside, but you're never to sure, are you? I come from Gallifrey, a planet that burned years and years and YEARS ago. There was a war and that leaves me as the last Time Lord in the entire universe, actually. Now I'll give you a bit of background on Time Lords. Time Lords were a great race, but we were destroyed. Time Lords can regenerate a total of 12 times in their lives if they're dying, and it gives them a new everything except mind and soul. We could even regenerate as girls! Or boys if you were a girl to begin with...anyways, that's not important. And of course they can choose not to and just go die. However, that's not what I like to do. I've regenerated...what is it...I don't know how many times so far... Anyway, I'm different from the rest of the Time Lords. Now, would you like to come on an adventure?" He asked, eager to get some new companions as quickly as he could.

Mrs. Hudson and the others stood there with gobsmacked expressions on their faces. They didn't know exactly what to do. They were confused, really, but Sherlock said, "Why not?"

"Because he's mad and he doesn't know what he'd talking about." John answered. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Just have a look for yourself!" He huffed, strutting over to the TARDIS and flinging the doors open. The Doctor smiled back at the jaws hanging down and he successfully suppressed a laugh, beckoning them to come over. John and Mrs. Hudson walked over slowly and warily, but Sherlock bounced over and inside, and the Doctor sensed an internal squeeing in Sherlock. He smiled; he liked Sherlock already. Mrs. Hudson saw Sherlock and she smiled and walked inside, looking around in awe as Sherlock continued to bounce around on the inside.

John was last to come in, still cautious, and then he stepped in. The Doctor applauded for him and slammed the TARDIS' door behind him.

"Right! Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, smiling very widely. Sherlock sprang over to John and grabbed his hand and dragged him across the floor. John sighed a sigh that said, 'this happens often'. Mrs. Hudson looked pretty excited, so she started walking around, exploring the TARDIS' console.

"What does this button do?" Sherlock asked, sounding very much like a child as he pushed a big yellow button. The Doctor was about to scream at him not to, but it was too late and the TARDIS was off.

"Whoooooooey!" Sherlock yelled in delight as the TARDIS made it's beautiful whooshing sound. The Doctor sighed and smiled at Sherlock's enthusiasm, walking up to the console and pulling a few levers.

"Alright, then!" the Doctor shouted over the loud noises of the TARDIS. "Where are we going?"

"Let's go to the future!" Mrs. Hudson said, smiling as she walked up to the console. Sherlock looked at her, a gleam in his eye.

"Exactly what I was thinking! Let's go to 4020!" Sherlock said. John stood in the background, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I can't believe you guys actually believe this psychopath!" John said. The insult bounced right off the Doctor. He looked totally unscathed.

"John, be nice." Mrs. Hudson scolded. John sighed heavily and walked up to the console.

"So where are we now?" John asked.

"Still in the time vortex, why?" the Doctor replied. John rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, where would we be if we landed right now?" John asked. The Doctor smiled at him.

"Look there." he said, pointing to a clock that was rapidly moving forwards. The hours were spinning around about seven times the rate of the average second. John looked at it in surprise.

"How'd you get it to do that?" he asked.

"We're traveling in time, you idiot." Sherlock said. Mrs. Hudson giggled and John shot her a glare.

"When will we get back to the flat?" Sherlock asked. The Doctor's face fell.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" he asked, moving his hand towards a big lever.

"YES OF COURSE WE DO DON'T YOU DARD PULL THAT BLOODY LEVER!" Sherlock yelled.

"This'll speed us up, but if you don't want to go faster then..." the Doctor started, trailing off. He smiled at Sherlock and Sherlock smiled back. John noticed the smile, and he sighed.

"Sherlock just means to say that he's been invited to go to America tomorrow and he doesn't want to miss it." Mrs. Hudson piped up.

"Being a time traveler, you could stay with me for a hundred years, and I'd get you back a split second after you left with me." The Doctor said, pulling the lever. The TARDIS jolted forwards, causing the four to loose their balance. Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock and the Doctor were able to fall towards the console, breaking their fall, but John lost his balance completely and fell backwards.

"All you alright?" Mrs. Hudson asked, kneeling down and helping him get to his feet.

"I'm fine." John said, throwing a glare at the Doctor, who smiled back. There was a sharp noise and the Doctor got an excited look on his face.

"We've landed."

**Whooo! That was fun to write! John was pressured into doing something he didn't want to do...****_again._**** Anyways, they're going to 4020 right now, leave a review or send a PM if you have ideas for where these four can travel please! ^-^ **


End file.
